Destroying Something Beautiful- A Creatures Story
by Straightjacket Serenade
Summary: I decided that there aren't near enough ImmortalHD/ Creatures stories on this website, so here, have some violent Aleks. 2 parts, rated T because it does get violent.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the streaming room. James, Seamus, Dan, Max, Jordan, and Eddie were sitting in the recliners; I was forced to take a floor seat. I didn't mind, of course, since I wasn't paying any attention to the movie being watched. Some stupid superhero movie that the others were engrossed in, but I couldn't care less about. Bright colors flashed on-screen, in contrast to the dark thoughts running through my head. Eddie thought that by taking me here for a while, having me stay with him at the creature house instead of by myself at home would make me feel better. He knew I was feeling low, he just didn't know the extent.

One trip to see some people I hardly knew wasn't going to erase what I was feeling, but for Eddie's sake, I pretended it was. I smiled and laughed, keeping what I really felt hidden inside, but it was killing me to do so. I pretended to watch the movie while red thoughts flashed through my mind.

Red. Such a wonderful color, red. The color of blood, the color of fresh wounds, the color of anger and hate, warning and destruction. The color of fire.

Fire- yet another great thing. The way it could take everything, leaving behind so little. It destroys without discrimination. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, rich or poor, it doesn't matter what your race or religion or background is. It just destroys. Beautiful, really. The way flames flicker as they eat through things. I guess I was a bit of a pyromaniac, but only Eddie knew.

It was one of the reasons he decided to take me out here; he thought if I was away from my old life, in new surroundings, I would be less angry and destructive. Complete bull, of course, but I wasn't about to tell him that. My thoughts turned to that of fire as the movie ended and the credits rolled. Seamus snapped me out of my daydreams with a nudge from his foot.

"I think he's dead," he joked.

"Aleks, wake up! The movie's over!" James said from his seat. I blinked and rubbed my head.

"Wha- oh. Right," I said, perhaps a bit more angrily than what was necessary.

Eddie knew something was wrong right away. "Aleks, what's up?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, then took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm fine, really. It's just- I feel like destroying something beautiful," I said quietly.

"Eddie's never seen _Fight Club_, Aleks. He won't get that reference," Dan called, stretching.

"Whatever, I'm kind of tired. I'm going to head up to my room, I'll probably go to sleep early," I said while I headed towards the stairs. I wanted to be alone, and I seriously hoped the guys understood. I made my way to Eddie's room, where I was sleeping. I threw myself onto the bed, and punched at the pillow. They all thought I was making a movie reference, that I was just kidding around. I wasn't. I couldn't exactly destroy something of Eddie's to make myself feel better, but the nagging urge to set something alight wouldn't go away.

I settled for grabbing my laptop and loading up a new single-player world in Minecraft. Turning on creative mode, I found the biggest, most beautiful forest I could, and gave myself lava buckets and flint-and-tinders. As I watched the forest go up in a ball of flame, I decided that wasn't enough. I spawned tons of friendly mobs and villagers into the wreckage, watching them catch alight and fall.

"Burn, fuckers, burn," I muttered, when I heard a knock on the door behind me. It was Eddie.

"Hey dude, you alright? What was that downstairs?" He asked gently. I could tell he liked me; it was almost impossible to miss. The way he talked to me, the way he would mess with me when no one else was around. I supposed I might've liked him too, in another time. His skin was the perfect tanned shade, his deep brown eyes that reflected everything in a kinder light, his contagious smile that was never far from his lips - he was completely beautiful. In another time, I could've loved him back, but right now, his sickly- sweet, bubbly personality was giving me a headache.

"Hello? Earth to Aleks?" He said, crossing the space between us and sitting on the bed with me. His eyes flew to the computer screen that I tried desperately to hide; the computer screen that still showed the burning remains of a forest, and animals running from spreading lava pools. He let out a small gasp, and I snapped the laptop shut.

"I'm fine, Eddie. What the hell do you want?"

"Chill. I just came up here to check on you and make sure everything's alright. You don't have to be so angry about it," I could tell he was trying to calm me down, but red clouded my vision, and I felt something snap.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"But Aleks, I-" before I knew it, my fist was in the air. I watched, almost in slow motion, as it connected with Eddie's face. His eyes shot wide and his hands flew to his nose, but I could already see red beginning to leak through. Some part of my mind, the sane part, was telling me to stop, but it was overpowered by a larger part of my mind; one that screamed and burned and desperately _needed _the sight of more, more, more blood. Eddie fell backwards onto the bed.

I saw Eddie's mouth moving, and I knew he must've been screaming, but all I could hear was the blood pounding through my head as I slammed my fists into his face and body again and again. He was larger and older than me, sure, but I was stronger than he was. I couldn't control myself, couldn't stop myself, I could just watch arms that didn't feel like mine battered the person I called my best friend to within an inch of his life. Eddie tried to defend himself, but one more blow to the head and his eyes were rolling back in their sockets. I had knocked him out.

I became aware of someone else coming near the room, and saw Jordan flying up the stairs and to the doorway. He said something, it looked like "holy shit," but I couldn't be sure, because I was still deaf to my surroundings. He saw me on top of the now-unconscious Eddie, and jumped at me, sending us to the floor. He was certainly heavy, and the way we landed gave him the advantage. I felt like I was in a dream.

I was watching from above as Jordan straddled someone that looked like me, but couldn't have been me, because I would never do this to one of my friends. Jordan threw one arm up to protect his face, and the other shot out to the ground at his side, to steady himself. The man that looked like me was able to roll over, effectively putting himself on top, and pushing Jordan's wrist the wrong way under them as they rolled.

Jordan cried out in pain and pulled his wrist to his chest, which was now bent in a way it was never meant to go. The smaller man used the advantage to elbow Jordan in the stomach, and throw a few good punches before getting socked in the face. Jordan's wedding ring opened a gash above the smaller man's eye, and another punch made his nose start bleeding. Not-Aleks was stunned for a moment before delivering a punch clean to the side of Jordan's face, knocking him out too.

He must've heard something, because Not-Aleks turned to the door just as Max tackled him and sent them rolling. Before Not-Aleks could get his bearings, James and Seamus rushed in and helped Max. The three had me pinned to the floor as I slowly came back to reality. The lights seemed too bright, and everything was too loud. I screwed my eyes shut, hoping to get away from everything. My head swam, and I tried to make sense of what everyone was saying.

_"Hurry up!" _Jordan was saying.

_"I'm calling an ambulance! Hello? My friend-" _Dan was on the phone. I strained to hear what else he said, but Max spoke up.

_"What the hell was that? Why'd Alex snap like that?"_

Why'd _I _snap? That wasn't me! That couldn't have been me! I'd never do that to someone! I tried to tell them, but I was stopped by a sharp pain in my head, above my eye. Something warm and red was dripping into it, and it felt like my nose was bleeding.

_"Oh god, he's bleeding, and I think he knocked out Jordan and Eddie! Hurry up, Dan!" _Seamus said.

I opened my eyes and saw James leaning over me, helping Max and Seamus pin my arms and legs to the ground. I tried to say something, but suddenly I was terribly tired.

_"Guys, I think he's awake! Seamus, he's-"_ was all I heard James say before everything faded to black and the world slipped from my grasp.

* * *

Flashing lights. Sirens. Eddie and Jordan being loaded onto stretchers. I'm in the air, being lifted by someone I didn't know. Dan, talking to a police officer. I decide I like the darkness better, and gladly welcome it as I'm carried down the stairs.

* * *

Bright lights. White walls. Mechanical beeps and clicks. I try to look around, but any movement sends daggers through my head. I hear people talking, and I try to take in as much as possible without moving at all. I gather that I'm in a hospital room. My head itches, and I try to move an arm to scratch at it. I feel something fall off my arm, and a small alarm goes off. I move to scratch my head anyways, and find a huge bandage and gauze covering most of it.

A nurse rushes in and reinserts the tube into my arm. She says something, but I can't hear her. What had happened at the house crashes down on me like a wave, and I groan with the realization of what I had done. Everything sounds tinny and far away, and I can't focus on any one thing at a time. I hear a knock, and watch as Seamus, James, and Dan walk in.

"He's awake," James says hollowly, almost angrily. "Funny, thought he'd be out for longer than that. Eddie and Jordan certainly were," his words are full of bitter resentment. The world pieces together, and I'm able to listen to them.

"James, calm down. The others are fine," Dan tried to calm him. Seamus was silent.

"Why- why are you here?" I managed to croak out.

"Just came here to see how you were doing," Dan said softly.

"Where are the others?"

Fury flared in James' eyes. "The _others_? Eddie and Jordan are in the fucking _ER_ thanks to the stunt you pulled!"

"What?" I whispered. I'm starting to see everything in tunnel-vision again.

"Jordan broke his wrist, and has a concussion from where he landed on the floor. Eddie broke his nose, and might have brain damage. Max is just outside, since they only let in three visitors at a time," Dan explained.

"_Eddie _broke his nose?" James said, outraged. "_Eddie _didn't do jack shit! _This _fucker did everything! It's all Aleks' fault!" He was practically screaming now.

"James, I think you should go calm down outside. I'll go with you. Aleks, when you're done with Seamus, there's some police officers that want to talk to you," Dan said, leaving me in the room with a stony Seamus. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, but I knew the answer. He knew I knew, and stared an me until I gave up. "Why'd I do it?" He nodded. I shrugged as best I could through the pain. "I told you I felt like destroying something beautiful,"

"So you destroyed Eddie? Jordan? Your innocence?" Seamus didn't sound angry, just confused and sad.

"I destroyed our friendship," I said simply.

"Why?" He asked again.

I gave a lopsided grin. "It was the most beautiful thing I could find," I said quietly.

There was a long pause. "Well good job destroying it. I doubt it'll ever be put back together," he said as he left. I closed my eyes. I could hear some police officers walk into the room, but I was already falling back into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.


End file.
